


Meditation Raw

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Friendship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Nudity, Poetry, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock meditates to control his thoughts and (feelings) towards his captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meditation Raw

Art by: Elfqueen55

He closed off his mind.

Analyzed the days events. 

Took in deep, full breaths and released them.

He began to slowly remove the things that were of no importance.

And kept the things that were, close to his heart.

How he affected him so.

A mere look, the way he smiled, his walk.

How did he know to break his defenses?

When he tried so hard to build them up.

Another night of meditation would build them up again.

But for how long could he keep it up?

Before everything comes crumbling down around him.

How long?


End file.
